


love the way you're talking to me

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Hook-Up, Language Barrier, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, he literally goes "i aint got shit to say to anybody lol", kinda???, ten is mostly silent nafdsjhgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: Kun doesn’t know whether the thing making his whole body tremble is the loud beat of the music or the thumping of his heart. Either way, he can feel his knees trembling and threatening to give up on him as the stranger stares at him for a few seconds, a puzzled look on his face like he couldn’t hear him.Or maybe just couldn’t understand him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 616





	love the way you're talking to me

**Author's Note:**

> [stream love talk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5qWjQ9j6l0)

Kun bangs his head against the table.

“_S__top_,” Xiaojun flinches with the thud, jumping a little on his seat from being startled out of his own task. “You need to _ stop _ doing that.”

From his bed, Winwin agrees. “You’re gonna give yourself brain damage or something.”

“Why does he keep doing that, anyway?” Yangyang asks, but doesn’t get his eyes off his phone screen as he plays Mario Kart. 

They’re all gathered inside Kun’s apartment, everyone but the youngest doing some kind of homework or project. The school year is nearly coming to an end, which means the big assignments have started and it’s nearly impossible to have a break.

“Deadline on his ass,” Winwin explains as he writes some stuff down on his notebook. “Our final project for Songwriting class. The teacher gave us all a random Greek God and we have to write a song that fits their theme. We’re supposed to hand it in on Monday.”

Kun groans at the reminder, forehead still stuck to the table. “This assignment makes no fucking sense.”

Both Xiaojun and Yangyang gasp. “Is that allowed? Can the designated father figure friend use that kind of language?”

“Fuck off.”

“_Dad_!”

“You two, leave him alone,” Winwin shakes his head, but there’s still a faint smile on his lips he fails to conceal. “It’s really not that hard, Kun ge, stop moping about it.”

Kun snaps his head up, shooting the younger a dirty look. “Easy for you to say. You got _ Apollo_. There’s endless possibilities with that! Archery, music, prophecy, healing, the Sun, poetry…” he recites, holding out fingers as he goes through the list. Then, hopelessly, he stares down at his notes. “All I get is sex.”

“Eros isn’t _ just _ sex,” his friend rolls his eyes. “It’s lust, sure. But also passionate love, desire. There’s a fair amount of things you can do with that. I think you need to calm down and take a deep breath.”

Kun sighs.

He really has been feeling pretty restless the entire week, his progress with his final assignments at a halt as he hit another dead end in his creative process. Moments like these, he wonders whether music is even the right course for him, but maybe Winwin is right, and all he needs is to sit down and relax. Not think about the assignment for a bit so his head can clear out and the ideas can come in. It’s not the first time he’s found himself with a bad case of the writer’s block, so he knows it’s nothing a night of tranquility and meditation can’t fix.

Yangyang, on the other hand, appears to think differently. “I think you just need to get laid.”

Xiaojun chokes on his drink. Winwin breaks into laughter.

Kun simply blinks, confused. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah. If you have trouble writing your sex song, just go and have sex. Simple.”

“_Simple_?” the older repeats, a little more outraged than he probably should be. He thinks of a thousand things to say (like how did Yangyang even came to that conclusion), but instead he just states the obvious. “And how exactly am I supposed to do that, Mr. Expert? It’s not like I have a boyfriend or girlfriend to just give a call to, you know.”

Yangyang narrows his eyes. “A one night stand. Duh.”

“Oh my God.”

“They’re fun, quick, simple…” he shrugs, like it’s not a completely scandalizing thing he’s suggesting. “And they require no emotional attachment at all, so. Passionate love. Desire. _ Eros, _ you know what I mean?”

Xiaojun laughs mockingly. “No. What _ do _ you mean? You haven’t even had your first kiss yet, loser.”

To that, the other actually tears his eyes away from his screen to smack his friend. “I was _ joking _that time, smartass,” he complains, but the tips of his ears turn red and it makes Xiaojun break into laughter which makes both boys start bickering.

Kun shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re crazy. You kids are crazy.”

Winwin tilts his head, though, considering. “Are they?”

The older gives him a dirty look, but doesn’t say anything and simply goes back to stare at his blank notebook. He knows probably shouldn’t be taking advice from a 19 year old who probably hasn’t even had his first kiss yet… but maybe he’s not _ that _ wrong.

Truthfully speaking, it’s been a while since Kun last had any kind of action. He doubts that to be the root of his artistic block but, at this point, he’ll take what he can have. A one night stand isn’t something he’s ever done, but it could help him find the inspiration and first-hand experience of the kind of passionate love he’s supposed to write about. It’s an easy way for him to satisfy his needs, craving, urges— whatever you want to call them.

Besides, there’s only so much his own hand can do for him.

Winwin’s teasing voice brings him back to reality as he notices Kun biting his lip. “You can go out with me and Lucas on club night, if you’re considering.”

“Oh?” Yangyang snaps out of his argument with Xiaojun, lips pulled in a mischievous smile as he can practically see the wheels turning inside his friend’s head. “So you down to make it clap?”

Kun rolls his eyes. “You’re disgusting.”

“I’m 19. What did you expect?”

And for the second time in the night, Yangyang’s kind of right.

  
  


* * *

Kun’s already feeling a little tipsy.

It’s a Friday night and, after the long and tiring week he just had, Kun found himself accepting Winwin’s invitation to club night. They’re at a place not too far from his apartment, so Kun allows himself to drink whatever throat-burning liquid Lucas hands him.

The bright lights blind him in a dozen different colors, and the loud bass of the music resonates under his feet and all the way up his chest, as he tries to make a word out of what Winwin is saying to both him and Lucas but it’s useless. This place is too loud and Kun is too nervous to focus on anything else but the reason why he came in here in the first place.

He’s gonna hook up with someone tonight.

Kun can’t say he’s overjoyed to do it, especially due to the circumstances, but the idea does sound kind of alluring and he’s not totally against it. He promised his friends he’d try to relax, have fun, and not think about the terrifying deadline he has for Monday and the little progress he’s made so far. 

He’s definitely not thinking about that, and to prove it he asks for another small glass and downs it without a complaint.

It makes him feel a little more tipsy, though.

“We’re going to the dance floor again,” Winwin grows closer and yells into his ear, causing Kun to wince a little. “You coming?”

He shakes his head no. “‘M kind of dizzy. Gonna stay here until the ground stops moving.”

His friend pats his shoulder and nods. He understands that Kun is kind of a lightweight, so he doesn’t push him and just tells him to look for him if he needs anything and then walks towards the dance floor with Lucas behind him.

Kun watches until they get swallowed by the mass of people dancing, and then he pulls out his phone to check the time. _ 1:07 AM _, which means it’s now Saturday, which means he has less than two days to finish his assignment, which means he probably won’t be able to finish it on time and he’ll fail the class and drop out of college and—

He stops himself before trailing further down into despair, and intends to turn back and ask the bartender for another drink when the crowd before him parts and someone catches his eye. 

And then he’s too entranced to even look away.

Dressed in a silky peach-colored shirt and the tightest black jeans Kun has ever seen, the man is attractive, and even though he’s not too tall, his slender physique makes him stand out. Dainty shoulders hug the fabric of his shirt, two buttons undone and showing part of his bare chest. His hair is jet black and falls over his forehead in all the right ways, and his lips are pulled up in a smile, a peachy pink that rivals the pigmentation of his shirt.

Everything about this man is alluring, but the way he’s dancing... That’s what makes it so hard for Kun to look away.

The music seems to be a drug that brings him higher and higher, face beaming with pure joy. The man rolls his body excitedly, arms folded behind his head, smoothly swinging his hips from side to side. There’s a smirk on his face that makes Kun swallow, and the stranger closes his eyes to feel the music just a little more. 

He dances for more than one song, the energy of the music contagious as he moves with it. He’s dancing alone, but several people come up to him to try to dance with him. He allows it until they get too handsy, pushing them away when they try to kiss him or touch him.

The way he moves is so captivating, he can probably feel not only Kun’s, but plenty more eyes on him, and he enjoys it. He seems to love the looks people give him, feels powerful and confident as he pushes some away from him. Look, but don’t touch. People are watching him hungrily, desperate for a taste of him, and the man eats up the attention.

Kun bites the inside of his lip as he feels his heart increasing its speed.

_ Falling for a stranger? _ he questions himself. _ Really, Kun? Good gracious. _

He turns away, afraid of being caught staring, but his mind travels to a thousand different places as he tries to distract himself.

He did come here, after all, to find a total stranger to do it with. Get inspiration, let himself get lost in desire, experience the kind of passionate love he’s supposed to write about. So maybe…?

Kun holds in his breath as the pretty man emerges from the crowd and makes his way to the bar, a few feet away from Kun. He’s slightly sweaty and panting and shiny and, before turning around to order a drink, he gives Kun a look and a smile that make his heart skip a beat.

Maybe he should go for it.

Except, Kun doesn’t know exactly what the rules for a one night stand are. Is he supposed to walk over there and try to get to know him first? Ask for his zodiac sign? Or just dive right into the making out? Should he ask him to dance, so they can grind on each other on the dance floor and work themselves up? 

He has no clue what to do, but the tension is very much there already. The stranger keeps glancing his way and it’s electrifying, the way each look makes Kun grow even more nervous. Heat pools at the pit of his stomach every time the stranger’s eyes fall to his lips and he smiles.

Kun knows people who approach other people in bars or clubs are confident. They know what they are going to say or are good enough to improvise.

Unfortunately, that isn’t his case.

“Hi, can I buy you a drink?” he blurts out as soon as he’s at an arm’s reach to the man, almost tripping on his words. His eyes then fall to the half-full glass on his hands. “Another one, since you’re holding one right now. After you’re done, of course. Or maybe something else. Or nothing at all, if you don’t want to.”

He stops before he can embarrass himself any more. 

Kun doesn’t know whether the thing making his whole body tremble is the loud beat of the music or the thumping of his heart. Either way, he can feel his knees trembling and threatening to give up on him as the stranger stares at him for a few seconds, a puzzled look on his face like he couldn’t hear him.

Or maybe just couldn’t understand him.

“_Excuse me_?” he says back, and _ fuck, _ he’s speaking in English.

Kun curses at his luck. 

Because of course this gorgeous man isn’t from around here. And then he cursed at himself for not studying the language hard enough back in high school. He’s not confident _ at all _ in his English skills, and tonight doesn’t seem like a good night to embarrass himself trying. 

Besides, _ how can I even ask this man to sleep with me when I can barely understand the verb to be? It’s not like I can just go at him in Chinese like Hi. I know we’re distant strangers and I know you don’t even speak my language which makes it dumb of me to still be trying to talk to you, but… I’m thinking maybe you’d be down to do it? … _

The man wouldn’t even know what he’s saying.

So he just stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, and Kun is ready to excuse himself and leave when the stranger smiles again. He takes a long sip from his drink before setting it over the bar with a thud and reaching out to hold Kun’s wrist.

He says a few words that the older doesn’t quite understand, but judging by the way he’s tugging at him and pulling him towards the center of the room, Kun guesses he’s inviting him to dance.

The two find a place on the dance floor, the other letting go of Kun’s hand to wind his arms around his shoulders as a new song builds up its chorus around them, heavy beats resonating under their feet as a sea of people push them together.

They’re so alarmingly close (though not close enough) that they’re practically kissing (though not quite). It feels so hot, good, and the man cups a hand around Kun’s neck to press him closer, and their lips brush, just for a second.

Kun holds in is breath, his hands finding their way around the other’s waist, and he looks up at him hesitantly. The man nods, but he suddenly turns his body so his back is to Kun. He guides his hands to hold at his lower stomach, and presses firmly against Kun’s chest as he begins to dance along the music, the same way he was doing before.

And Kun himself knows— he’s not a bad dancer, either.

Despite being someone too focused on school, too stressed to always do things right, he also likes to have fun. When deadlines aren’t his biggest worry, he loves to go out and dance with Winwin and Lucas, and right now that same energy comes back to him.

His arms tighten around the man in front of him, his thigh slipping between his legs as he works up a rhythm in time with the beat of the club music. The other smiles widely, moving his hips back to meet Kun, making him gasp as he does so. He smirks at the sound, reaching his hand back to clutch at the back of Kun’s neck.

The touch is too much, too much for him to handle. He knew where this was going from the moment he decided to approach this stranger, but to actually have it happen makes something inside him burst with expectation.

Desire bubbles inside of him, and he lets himself go.

Kun’s fingers travel up the man’s stomach to his chest, his hand slowly sneaking into his shirt through the undone buttons. He waits in case the other wants to push him back, but as there is no resistance, he tries brushing over his nipple in a slight touch. The man whimpers happily at the contact, feeling Kun's breath fanning out across his neck, warm and wet.

Their hips rut against each other fluidly, and he can feel Kun’s bulge against his ass.

“_Go_,” the man turns his face a little to speak into Kun’s ear, using simple words to communicate with him. “_You and me_.”

And _ holy shit_, he’s asking Kun to go somewhere together.

He gestures towards the bar, the older wanting to think he means that he’ll wait for him there, and Kun excuses himself for a few minutes to find Winwin and Lucas, to let them know he’s going home. His friends seem kinda disappointed about their night being cut short, but their faces quickly change and fill with pride when Kun tells them he isn’t leaving alone. 

“Good luck, _ Eros,_” Winwin teases him, and Kun rolls his eyes but still hugs his friend goodbye and makes him promise to text him when he gets home.

To Kun’s surprise, the stranger is still there when he goes back to the bar. He almost expected him to be gone, changing his mind about spending the night with Kun and the kind of awkward language barrier. 

But he’s still standing there and looking gorgeous, and he smiles when Kun reaches him and they finally leave the club.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they find themselves in Kun’s apartment. 

He tries to remember if he left a mess before leaving, but when he turns the lights on, nothing major catches his eye. They stand for a few seconds in the living room, and it’s awkward, and Kun doesn’t know what to do. 

Should he offer him a drink? Should he offer to watch a movie? Or to have a talk? But what’s the point, if this person doesn’t even speak Chinese? Kun hasn’t been this clueless in a while and the feeling doesn’t sit well in the pit of his stomach.

But when he turns around to try and say something, the other is the one who makes the first move this time, erasing the distance between their lips to meet him in a tentative kiss. 

He doesn’t move at first, simply resting his lips against Kun’s. He pulls back after a few seconds before leaving another peck on his lips, and Kun meets him halfway this time. They peck one, two, three more times before Kun starts to deepen the kiss, parting his lips to slide against the other’s. Kun’s hands slowly run down his arms to rest on his hips, and the pretty man slides his own hands to the back of Kun’s head, fingers brushing through the soft chestnut hair. He tilts his head to the side and lets out a pleased sigh when he feels the tip of Kun’s tongue against his bottom lip and he lets him in.

It feels good to be doing this, the slide of their lips sending jolts of electricity all over both their bodies. Kun had nearly forgotten how nice human contact could feel, had nearly forgotten the last time he’d shared a kiss with someone. Warmth envelops his body and he thinks he could stay like this for hours, with the feeling of the other’s hands on his hair, kissing until their lips hurt and they can’t breathe. He doesn’t want this moment to end, doesn’t want this feeling to go away.

But a thought surfaces in his head, and he has to force himself to stop.

“Wait,” Kun pulls away against his entire will, gasps out for the air his lungs have been asking for. “I don’t even know your name.”

The stranger looks at him out of breath, big, feline eyes full of wonder. He tilts his head to the side, not knowing what Kun is saying.

“_Your name_,” he repeats, this time in his best English even though he’s embarrassed. He points a finger to himself. “I’m Kun. What’s your name?”

Mimicking him, the man points a finger at him. “Kun,” he repeats, and the older nods. He makes a pleased sound, like he’s got it, and then turns his hand to point at himself. “Ten.”

Kun frowns slightly. “Ten?”

_ Isn’t that a number? In English? _he thinks, but doesn’t say. And since the other nods happily, eyes already falling on Kun’s lips again, he doesn’t really feel like questioning the given name.

So they kiss again.

And then Kun is on him, pressing him back against the wall, mouth hot and heavy on his. Ten lets out a mix of a surprised gasp and a pleased moan as he wraps his arms around Kun’s shoulders, pulls him closer and deeper into the kiss.

“Kun,” he moans into his mouth, sending shivers down the older’s spine. 

Kun doesn’t hesitate to hitch him up, legs winding around his waist, and sweeps his tongue across Ten’s lips, all shame he felt before at the club long forgotten.

The younger’s mouth opens on instinct, and he lets Kun lead the kiss, do whatever he wants, and it’s so so good— Kun presses up against him, kisses him like he’s trying to steal the air from his lungs, lips smacking noisily together in such a desperate way he doubts ever experiencing before.

“Kun,” Ten whimpers again, tugging him closer though it’s not physically possible. 

The sound of his name being dragged out of the other man like that makes Kun’s breath hitch, and he presses his hands against Ten’s hips to hold him up, tilting his head down to suck sloppily at Ten’s long neck.

“_Kun,_” the younger breaks into a choked moan, tipping his head back so it slams against the wall as he rolls his hips. Kun grips him tighter, closer, presses against Ten’s growing bulge.

“Tell me how you like it, babe,” Kun says, voice rough around the edges as he presses wet, open-mouthed kisses across the exposed skin of Ten’s collar bones. He knows he won’t be able to understand him, but just the sound of his voice speaking the foreign language makes him want it even more. “Anything. I’ll give you anything.”

Ten’s voice wobbles as he tugs Kun back up to kiss, sloppy and needy, and he starts reciting words the older doesn’t fully get, but that sound so desperate and so hungry it feels like he’s gonna pass out. Kun thinks this must be what it feels like to be on fire, so consumed by flames of desire, and he feels like he might just combust into ashes if not for the drag of Ten’s mouth against his own.

“_T__ouch me,_” Ten mumbles against Kun’s lips, in a set of words in English the older is lucky enough to understand.

“Fuck,” Kun inhales a shaky breath. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Ten smiles a little into the kiss, slotting their mouths together desperately, holding on tighter as Kun carries him through the living room and down the hall, into his bedroom. Kun bites down on Ten’s lip as soon as they’re in, and Ten winds his legs tighter around his waist. 

They fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, and it’s not exactly romantic but it doesn't matter. It’s so good and so hungry, desperation peaking hot in the air around them, suffocating them.

They kiss for ages, hot and wet and sinful. Kun’s tongue curls into Ten’s mouth, possessive, as he skims his hands down Ten’s sides and settles them at his waist as he grinds his hips down, slow and deliberate. The action drags out another long moan from the younger, and the sound alone is like music to Kun’s ears.

Ten tugs at Kun’s belt, and the older gets the hint to roll onto his back, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard. Ten scrambles into his lap, kissing him noisily, and he asks for something using words Kun doesn’t know, but the grip on his hips tightens nonetheless. There’s something about the way Ten calls him, the way he wants to talk, that drives him insane.

On the other hand, the silence impatiens him, so Ten let’s his body speak for him and he rolls his hips down onto Kun, making their bulges rub together. “_Yes?” _

That’s all the other needs to understand what Ten wants, and Kun nods, a little too effusively.

Ten undoes his belt and unbuttons Kun’s pants, shucking them quickly and desperate. He stares for a moment at the noticeable bulge pressing against Kun’s briefs, a sly smile appearing on his lips. He leans down for it and Kun curses as Ten presses his mouth on the bulge through the fabric, sucking and pressing his tongue down on the length.

“Holy shit,” he groans, and it’s enough to spur Ten on, tugging down the briefs impatiently, and watching with fascination as Kun’s thick, hard cock springs up onto his stomach. 

Ten licks his lips before taking the length in his hand, and Kun shivers in anticipation because he can’t even remember the last time someone had his dick in their mouths.

Ten kisses the head softly, and peaks up at Kun through his eyelashes as he smears his lips with precome, making him groan. He hums softly in satisfaction, swiping his tongue out as he tastes the bitterness of it, watching Kun’s eyes flash with something so carnal he can hardly take it.

He takes the head into his mouth, sucking the precome off, and bobs his head around it while pressing his thumb against the vein on the underside of Kun’s dick. The other’s head thumps back against the headboard, and he brings a hand up to sweep Ten’s bangs away from his face.

“Don’t tease me,” Kun growls, and it’s almost like Ten hears him, because he obediently relaxes his mouth, swallowing around Kun until his nose is pressed against his stomach.

The older groans, and it spurs Ten on, so he slides his mouth off with a pop, swallowing before going down again. He does it again and again, until the slide becomes easier, and the warmth of Ten’s mouth becomes familiar and too wonderful for Kun. Ten rolls his tongue around the head as he sucks, and the other bucks up into his mouth.

It’s too much.

Kun tugs Ten away, rolls him over the bed and pins his arms above their heads. The younger gasps as Kun palms at his erection bulging through his pants, wanting nothing more than to have him completely naked in front of him right now. He gives him a look, like asking for permission, and Ten makes a noise of consent and nods. 

That’s all the other needs to tug off his own shirt and excuse himself to walk into the bathroom, where he kept the lube and some condoms (courtesy of his friends, who had so much faith in him, they’d prepared this beforehand). Ten takes the moment to strip off his clothes, leaning back into the pillows, and then Kun is on him again, nudging his legs apart to settle between them. 

Ten spreads them wide, not even minutely embarrassed, and Kun’s gaze scorches through him.

“Oh, wow,” he breathes in.

The younger smiles at the words, no translation needed. 

Kun snaps the tube of lube and squeezes some into his hand, rubs it between his fingers, slick and shiny. He leans down, draping himself over Ten’s body and kisses him, determined, and it feels so fantastic it makes his head spin. Ten’s lips are soft, addicting, and his mouth tastes like alcohol and something sweet.

Kun can practically _ feel _ desire coursing through his veins. 

Ten gasps when he feels the older’s slicked up fingers rubbing against his entrance in soothing circles, and Kun slides the first one in easy. Ten arches against him and Kun curses against his mouth.

“_Fuck,_” Ten curses out, and for some reason it makes Kun do so, too.

He pushes a second finger in, and then a third, and he drags them in and out of him in an increasing pace that drive the other insane. Ten’s hands scramble up to wind around Kun’s neck, legs hooking higher around him, heels digging into the dip of his back as Kun goes down to press open mouthed kisses on Ten’s neck. The other arches up at that, heat rippling through his body. 

“Yes, yes, yes, _ yes,_” he chants, over and over again, panting as Kun works him for a few minutes.

When he pulls away to put on the condom and lube himself up, Ten whines like he longs for his touch, missing the fullness. Kun hisses softly, entranced for a moment by the slide of his own hand along his cock as he adds more lube, by the slick warmth of his hand and the way Ten’s voice makes his spine shiver. 

It turns into a loud keen as Kun finally positions himself and pronds the head of his cock against Ten’s entrance, but he muffles the noise with his mouth to ease him into it.

“Kun,” Ten groans against his mouth, and Kun slides out before thrusting back in. He sobs, throwing his head back and holding Kun tight against him, long fingernails digging into the skin of his back.

They shove their mouths together in a messy, uneven kiss before the older pulls out almost all the way, giving himself a moment to breathe— to think, to center himself, to figure out how this is going to work— and then he slams his hips forward as hard as he can.

It's worth it for the way Ten’s whole body shivers. "_Fuck,_" he gasps. "Kun, _ please_.”

The older loves to hear him talk, even if it’s just his name and small words. He ducks his head, using his arms and his stomach muscles for leverage as he slams his hips forward, over and over, pressing himself deep inside, his whole body already slick with sweat. 

Letting out hiccupy moans on every thrust, Ten rolls his hips to match the movement. They haven’t talked much overall, but the sound of his voice right now, cracking at the seams, is almost enough to push Kun over the edge.

He thrusts in and out steadily, building up a rhythm, and Ten just moans out his name with every hit to his prostate, getting higher and higher in pitch until he’s keening. Kun pulls himself up and runs his mouth along the column of Ten’s throat, hips unrelenting, until he’s buried his face back against his neck again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kun whispers in Ten’s ear, not letting up his rhythm. He knows his compliment won’t reach the other, so he takes advantage of the language barrier to allow himself to be as shameful as he can, feeling the telltale heat of his orgasm pooling in his stomach. “You’re taking it in so nicely, so good for me. I could write a thousand words about you, your body, your voice,” he shivers just from the thought. “Your moans.”

Ten whimpers in response, like he’s enjoying the sweet dirty words even if he doesn’t fully understand them, and it seems to make Kun even more motivated. He stops his fast pace and switches to slow, deliberate thrusts, pulling his length out almost completely before slamming it back against Ten’s prostate, over and over again.

"Say my name again," Kun says softly, almost through his teeth as he’s close to coming. His lips brush the delicate shell of Ten’s ear again, hoping that the closeness can deliver the message his words can’t. "My name, baby, come on—"

It works.

“_Kun_!” the noise Ten makes is high and desperate, more like a sob than anything else, but it comes from somewhere deep inside that leaves Kun shivering with the weight of it. “Kun. Oh God. Kun.”

It doesn’t take more than a few more harsh thrusts before Ten’s coming untouched, all over his stomach and Kun’s. He sobs and shakes through the orgasm, holding tight to Kun, who just keeps sliding in and out of him as he comes not long after. He keeps moving even then, though slower and more gentle than before, milking their orgasms for all they’re worth.

When Kun’s hips finally slow to a stop, he drops an indulgent kiss onto Ten’s panting mouth, deep and searching, and when the other curls into him, wraps himself against Kun to hold on for dear life, Kun feels like he’ll float away.

He could definitely write a thousand words about this.

  
  


* * *

Kun wakes up at around 9 AM.

The brightness of his apartment makes him blink a few times before opening his eyes fully, head hurting almost instantly when he does. He’s hungover and can practically feel it in every inch of him, but the events of last night are quite present on his mind.

Feeling his face burning, Kun turns around on his bed only to find the other side is empty.

Ten is still on the room, though. He’s silently wriggling back into his jeans, the silky peach shirt from last night halfway buttoned and exposing deep purple marks on his neck and chest. Kun wants to ask if he’s leaving, if he wants to have breakfast first, but he recalls the other not speaking a word of Chinese, and he’s not confident enough in his English to try and do so.

Plus, Ten’s zipping his pants up, so he probably _ is _ leaving.

The younger turns around finally, and he smiles when he notices Kun’s awake. He leans into the bed to press a soft kiss to the older’s lips, and then he gestures to the bedside table next to him. 

Kun realizes he’s pointing at his phone. 

He reaches out for it, long forgotten and flooded with texts from Winwin and Lucas he decides to ignore, and he hesitantly unlocks it and hands it to Ten. Maybe he wants to call someone, or ask for a taxi back home. 

But the younger simply taps on a set of numbers and goes ahead to save the contact.

_ He’s giving me his number _, Kun becomes alarmingly aware of, the tips of his ears going red.

Ten smiles once he’s satisfied with the contact name he’s chosen for himself (which really is just his name, but followed by a kissy face and a cat emoji), and he locks the phone and hands it back to Kun without a word. He leans again for another kiss, this one far more deep and intense like those of last night, and then he’s up and walking out the door.

But before he can actually leave, he turns around one last time.

“Kun,” Ten calls, eyes big and innocent in all the wrong ways.

Kun knows he won’t understand whatever the other has to say, but after the mind blowing experience he just had, he feels like listening to him talk one last time before he leaves is the right thing to do. 

“Ten?” he answers.

Ten smiles a smile so bright it sends chills running down Kun’s back.

“Thank you for last night,” he recites, in an almost perfect Chinese that makes Kun freeze in his place. “Make sure to text me if you do end up writing about me.”

Then he waves and, finally, he’s out the door.


End file.
